Wishing you were a Biotic?
by Kel'Zorah vas nar Rannoch
Summary: If it were possible, would you be a Biotic or not? Would you not just love to move things with your mind and show off for your friends? Maybe save the day during a freak robbery? Sure... but do you realise what you are getting into? Self-insert (technically, but I think my true reaction would be a bit different). ON A BREAK BUT WILL BE ADDED TO LATER.
1. Introduction

Introduction

At the same time every morning, the sun has risen enough that a sliver of its light cut across my face. Eventually it moves over my eyes, painfully jolting me from my slumber. I have a headache for a short time before it is forgotten as I prepare for the day.

I get up, shower and clothe myself. I fill my stomach (and that of my dog) and leave for University or sit down at the computer and work or entertain myself. Either way my body is ignored but for movement and sustenance for the rest of the day; no pain or exertion for the most part. I become consumed with the tasks ahead of me. Be they understanding an aspect of my chosen course or living in the more desirable lives of the characters in the games I play.

As a self-confessed nerd, I have no qualms about comparing every facet of the Star Wars and Mass Effect universes with friends, family and occasionally with other players on either SWTOR or ME3MP. Recently I had decided that Biotics, while more limited than the Force, were more realistic and therefore; I would love to be able to manipulate mass effect fields with my mind via my body.

Today I am woken by the same sliver of light; I turn away and rise from my bed, rub the sleep from my eyes and commence my morning ritual. By the time I reach the shower my headache has yet to dissipate. I dismiss it as a lack of hydration the previous night and continue as normal. I finish my breakfast and realise it did not even sate my hunger. I grab a snack and return to my room and sit down in front of my computer, preparing my mind for a few hours of slaughtering Cerberus, Collectors, Geth and Reaper ground troops in the Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer. I have almost unlocked the 'Nomad' title by completing most of the 'Map Mastery' challenge.

Having just completed a Gold round I decide to take my dog for a walk and get my blood flowing after being seated for hours at a time. The mad thing was delighted to get out of the house and proceded to half drag me down the street, despite having done this yesterday. Once I caught up to him and his exuberance waned, we kept a comfortable pace.

As we turned into a side, street a sports car shot past with bass thundering and exhaust farting, causing me to stop and jump in surprise. I had not heard it coming, though my dog looked at me as though I had just grown a third arm. That was when I looked down from the street ahead and noticed it in my peripheral vision.

My entire body was covered in a subtle, azure coating. My surprise and shock only intensified it until I made the connection with what I had seen so many times on a screen. It was the blue aura of mass effect fields... mass effect fields coming from me.

I looked around quickly and was relieved nobody was around to notice the display. I forced myself to calm down. I read the codex entries; individuals can create and manipulate mass effect fields by isolating certain nerves in certain ways, conducting an electrical current through the element zero nodules nestled throughout the person's nervous system. Tensing my body in shock was sending signals through all pathways, thus the `light bulb' effect.

Once I had managed to relax it actually hit me. _I have eezo in me... I have biotics. _

I quickly finished my usual circuit and returned to the privacy of my own home. I remembered reading some snippets of information about biotic marines in the Alliance, but there was no authority on living a biotic life. I knew that from now on my food bill was going to hit the roof. I would need to get a job to prevent exceeding my student loan. Wow, my life just became very complex.

After downing a trio of cola cans, I decided to try and discover the extent of my new found abilities. My first goal was to pick up the remains of a pen, mauled by my dog. _I really should remember to keep things out of his reach._ I began experimenting with different movements, trying to create the telltale blue aura around my arm, or even just my hand.

The caffeine must have helped because I had little trouble in creating an aura around my forearm and the pen. Attempting to alter its mass was proving much more elusive. After about thirty minutes and another can later, I realised something I learned in high school. If something has mass, it has its own gravitational field. So just because something has no mass does not mean it will instantly fly off the floor. The floor has enough pull to keep the mass-less pen there and the carpet provided enough friction to keep it from sliding around as the planet rotates. That is without taking into account the gravity of the planet itself.

With this in mind, I now tried to create a very small singularity... like a pocket of vacuum that would be filled by the pen, raising it off the floor. I knew what had to happen, I just had to figure out how to run the electrical current in my nerves through the eezo in the right way that would cause the desired result.

I kept at this until I could no longer think enough to visualise the process. I should have realised it would have happened, it was the same reason why I was so hungry this morning; being a biotic creates a black hole into which all your physical and mental energy is drawn. _I need to sleep more, eat more, and work more so that I can afford to do the second... fun._

There was some ringing sound at the edge of my hearing. It became louder and louder until I realise it was my phone and that I had fallen asleep. I eventually managed to get up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dude, how come you're not online? We always jump on and do those Heroic's around this time."

"Huh? Oh, right, TOR." It's my buddy Dylan from high school, the only friend I had who is even remotely close to how nerdy I am. "I fell asleep... three hours ago?"

"Late night?"

"No... hey you remember reading the codex entries on Biotics on Mass Effect?"

"Yeah, are you writing another fanfiction?"

"No... you won't believe this but... umm..."

"Try me."

"I... I appear to be a biotic." _Yep there is no way he's going to believe that_

"What? You have eezo in your nerves and glow blue? If I didn't know better I'd say you have finally cracked. But... How is that even possible? There is no such thing as `element zero'."

"I know. I have no idea how it happened but I have been trying for I don't know how long and I can't even lift a pen off the floor."

"Umm... well maybe that is because you are un-amped... and you don't even have a implant to regulate the currents."

I reached back and felt around the back of my head for the socket of an implant... and to my surprise, found one. A patch of hair had been replaced with a smooth, hexagonal metal aperture at the base of my skull.

"Uhh... I do, actually... I have an implant but no amp."

"This is really weird... really really weird. I mean, complex metal implants in your nervous system DO NOT just appear over night. I remember that it hurts more than tattoos for weeks before biotics can even attempt to insert amps."

"I have a headache from this morning, but nowhere that bad."

"I don't understand this at all." He sounded exasperated.

"You can say that again."

"I don't understand this at all."

"You just said... oh very funny wise guy." I can tell he is laughing at the joke I always pull on him, and how I never saw it coming.

"Well... maybe this is all a dream and I am really still asleep."

"You're still asleep? I am the one with eezo in me and you think you're dreaming?"

"Lol. I don't see what we can do about it so why don't we just forget about it and play TOR for a bit."

"Oh sure, like I won't notice my food bill sky rocketing. I am going to need a job now."

"If you were in my town I could set you up. Why don't you call Josh?"

"Are you kidding? He works in a butcher shop. I would probably end up eating half the time."

"Employee discounts?"

"I... never mind. I think I am just going to go to bed and hope it either goes away or my life sorts itself out."

"Alright, see ya later then."

I hung up and replaced the handset. Bed sounded like a very good idea indeed. As darkness claimed my mind, I had a revelation. _I never realise how hard being a biotic was. Wow, they probably have to bust their guts for years to do what I see in the games. I have a whole new appreciation for the meaning of `hard work'._


	2. Authors note

**_Wishing You Were A Biotic?_** has now become a fic parallel to the Mass Effect trilogy!

Good or bad is still up for debate, but I actually have a plan to continue this story.

This fic is intended to be about biotic life. I plan to explore biotic training for the first part of the fics continuation, but the rest will be life and just me having fun with some ideas... and maybe some colliding with another fic or two, depending on how things pan out.

For now I can tell you that we will be seeing a certain mercenary who I think is awesome. Considering the voice actor died I thought it would be nice to explore the character a bit more. Sort of like a tribute. Other than that I will make some characters of varying importance to the story and include some from the games.

I am trying to avoid the mistakes I see in the self inserts I have read. Thus I will not be joining the Normandy or having sustained contact with Commander Shepard. So you can put any fears along those lines to rest.

So... yeah... sit tight and eventually I will have an escape prepared for you that hopefully with be interesting read.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Next morning...

There was some mumbling sound in the back ground as I tried to go back to sleep.

The noise persisted... and got louder...

Eventually my brain booted up enough I realised I was not sprawled across my bed, but sprawled across a tiled floor.

_Don't tell me I passed out in the shower. I can't afford the water bill if I did... Nope. I'm still in my clothes. Good._

I cracked open my eyes but I did not find myself in my bedroom. Not the bathroom. Not the kitchen. I sat up with a start and looked around.

_Where the hell am I?_

I was wrong... the floor was panelled. The walls and the floor were, actually. The ceiling was only a little different.

Then I began to recognise where I had seen the design before... the shape of doorway and the door itself confirmed it.

_Am I where I think I am?_

I looked around the room again and found it to be filled with various sized crates. Crates I had seen too many times to doubt my location. _I'm... in... Mass Effect... Well paint me blue and call me Chiss... not Asari because they don't have hair... wait a second..._

It took my still half asleep brain a few seconds for the implications to be 'found in memory' so to speak and to settle in. I ran through quickly everything I knew about Mass Effect for a few minutes.

Then my next thought was along the lines of

_Armagoddamnmotherfuckinggeddon! Reapers!_

I began to glow blue again and realised that had not been a dream either... unless someone was out there playing Inception with my life... somehow... I calmed myself down to dissipate the flame and prevent injury or draining what energy I had. Then I began to analyse the situation.

I could not stay here, that was certain. I had to find a way to live a life here in case I was stuck here. The idea that this was a dream was VERY appealing but I didn't want to take the chance and get pwnd by the Reapers when they arrive.

I got up and brushed myself off, then picked up my prized N7 jacket that was mysteriously on the floor beside me instead of in my room. At least the birthday present my sister made, impeccably I might add, for me looked more like something from the games than my Assassins Creed III tee-shirt, black jeans that I got my overly artistic sister to add two large pockets on each leg or my ridiculous but warm and comfortable 'Ug- boot' slippers.

_Hey! Just because they are slippers! The soles are pretty solid and did I mention they are comfy? That's right. Those knee high, suede outside and fleece inside slippers are not so dumb now, huh._

_Am I talking to myself, now? Focus!_

For some strange reason... probably not as strange as getting dumped into Mass Effect but still strange... the leather jacket had my twin Akdal Ghost TR-01 pistols, one in each inner breast pocket. How and why my late gun collector grandfather's most pristine possessions, that I happened to think looked cool, were here I had no idea and was not sure I would understand it if I did know.

_How the hell do I end up with both guns, both loaded and... you know what? I'm not gonna look that gift-horse in the mouth. Moving on!_

Unfortunately there were only the two mags in the pistols and their full complement of fifteen rounds each in the jacket.

_Crap. How am I going to move around the place with these weapons?_

Before I got myself too worked up I slipped the jacket on, replaced the Turkish 'Ghosts' where I found them and zipped it up. With a fair amount of trepidation I approached the door.

It opened for me and I found myself in the Embassy lounge on the Presidium. I had woken up in the storage room.

Feeling out of place I quickly found exit and forced myself not to gawk as I saw Executor Palin in his office on my way out of the Embassies. I hugged the wall somewhat to avoid the Avina terminal and took the left ramp down to the water's edge. It was surreal... everything was just as I remembered from the games... but... real!

Seeing only a few people around I hid behind some plants in the small garden next to the C-Sec elevator and just watched people across the lake.

After a while traffic seemed to thin out. I decided my... how did Dylan put it? "unique sense of style" would be less noticeable in the wards. I got up and made my way to the Wards access elevator and did my best to look like I was supposed to be there.

I was almost there when-

"Welcome to the Citadel. Allow me to be your guide."

_Crap!_

I ignored the VI and ducked around the corner. I called the lift and practically dived in and hit a level number that seemed familiar enough to be somewhere in Zakera Ward.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

About five hours after my arrival in the Presidium I found a corner in the markets and huddled out of sight to review what I had learned so far. It was surprising how many people were willing to believe a young Human had forgotten what the date was and didn't have an omni-tool yet.

The current date was 2180. First part or around February-ish. If my memory served me I was about two years before Eden Prime. I didn't really have a plan. I had no idea what I was going to do.

As a fan of Doctor Who I was well aware of how dangerous attempting to change the future is. But that didn't really have any bearing at the time considering I didn't have anything in mind. I could try joining the Alliance or something. Maybe find a job cleaning tables in a bar. Something that didn't require knowing how to work the computers or have any work experience at all...

A familiar sound interrupted my train of thought. I know, lots of familiar sounds from the game, but voices are particularly distinctive. I peered around the crate I had concealed myself behind and searched the lower markets for a face I would know.

_Hey... is that? It is! _

He had a fuller head of hair, greying sure, and the armour looked neater and less damaged. But I swore it was the same man and the same gun. He was with a Turian in a suit who I didn't recognise and seemed to be walking around in discussion with him. Eventually he turned and I was able to see the scar running down his face.

I snuck out of my corner and followed the pair as discretely as I could, trying to get close enough to confirm without a doubt. They stopped at the door to the alley near Chora's Den if the place was operating now. I cautiously walked up to them. I listened to what they were saying as best I could, considering the Turians words were being translated through his omni-too it was quite difficult, to know when would be okay to interrupt.

"-do the job, I'm gonna need another man. I can't shoot the place up and watch for the guy in case he runs. You got it?"

"Surely your reputation is well earned. I find it hard to believe you can't kill one man out of fifty in one building." The Turian said, oozing false admiration.

"Yeah, I can. But I don't feel like chasing him across the cluster and probably to fucking Omega for what you're offering me right now. Go find someone who has a partner or pay the Suns, I'm done here."

Before he could move away I hurried over and blocked his path. "Are you Zaeed Massani?"

The aged merc looked down at me with his typically bored crossed with pissed-off expression. "The hell do you want?" He growled.

_Umm... _

"I overheard you talking. If you need someone to watch a door, I'm game."

_What the hell did I just get myself into?_

Zaeed stared at me for a second like I had a bug on my face and then turned back to the Turian. "Fine, I'll take the job."

The Turians mandibles flared in a smile. "I'm glad you have changed your mind. Here are the details." He activated his omni-tool and pressed a few keys. "Call me when he is dead and I'll pay your fees."

Zaeed nodded and the Turian strolled away. The merc appraised me again, sizing up my ability probably.

"You know me but I don't know you from an Elcor's face. Got a name?"

_Umm... I'm weird to everyone so what's a weird name?_

"Bes'Tal'ka..." I said uncertainly.

Zaeed raised a brow. "The fuck kinda name is that?"

_Well, my gaming name is too weird, then. Hey! It means 'iron-blood' in Mando'a... so it's cool... never mind._

"Beskar is a resilient metal. Tal is blood. Put them together and you get Bes-tal-ka." I spelled out to him and hoped I didn't sound chiding.

"Whatever." He pushed off the wall and headed back into the markets. "You got a gun? You may need to take him down if he moves fast enough I can't get him from a window."

"No." I didn't think 21st century Earth firearms would breach 22nd century Mass Effect armour plating, much less kinetic barriers if this target was rich enough to have them.

"Right." He grunted "Just a kid looking for quick credits, huh."

"I didn't hear much, only that you need an extra man to watch a door." I explained.

"How old are you, kid?"

_I don't think lying is going to help much here. _"Eighteen."

"You ever fired a gun before? Ever?"

"Only a really really old one." _Okay, that is not quite the truth..._

"Then you should be fine with this." He pointed at a pistol on a counter a few meters away. It was good old 'Morlan's famous shop'. He strolled over to it with me on his heels and slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Gimmie a gun, mate." He said simply.

"Ah, welcome back adventurous Human!" The Salarian greeted him with wide spread arm gestures. "What kind of gun were you looking for this time?"

"Just a pea-shooter for the kid." He said pointing at me.

"Ah. Any particular model or the cheapest?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an Elkoss Combine 'Edge' mark one, would you?" I asked.

Morlan made a face. "Yes." He said disdainfully. "A shipment got mixed up and I got left with several of their weapons. Never liked them. You can have as many of them as you like, free."

_Dafaq? Hell yes! _

"Can I take two Edges? Mark tens if you're giving them away." I thought for a moment then added "And a Reaper, ten, if you have one." _I'd rather be away from the fights but still be of use, if I can help it._

Zaeed looked at me funny again, but said nothing as Morlan dumped a rifle case in front of me. He opened it and shoved the two folded pistols beside the sniper and shut the case again and pushed it towards me. "Anything else today?"

"Umm... a cheep omni-tool? Mine... broke."

Morlan looked surprised. Perhaps omni-tools were not supposed to get broken. At any rate, he soon tossed me a wristband with a device on it reminiscent of a watch. I slipped it on and pressed the button on its surface, bringing up the holo-gel display I remember from the games.

"A Cipher mark ten with one those cision converters. Got a few of those too. In fact..." the Salarian reached under the counter and dumped a handful of the devices into the case. "...have the lot. Volus make affordable but not quality. Never buy, never sell Elkoss gear." He muttered.

"Thanks very much." I said and grabbed the case in preparation to go.

"You got any of their armour you want to get rid of, then?" Zaeed asked.

_Uh ho... it's going to be one of those jobs..._

"Thought you would never ask!" Morlan exclaimed. "I'll have one of each grade sent to your apartment." I finally managed to close down the omni-tool and he brought up his own. "I'll arrange it now."

"Got all you want, kid?"

"Yep. Lead on."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Zaeed's apartment wasn't what I'd call spacious. There was a common room, a bath room and a kitchen. The sole couch showed evidence of abuse which led me to believe Zaeed was the kind who shifted a lot in his sleep.

After an hour of trying to figure out how to work my omni-tool several crates of armour arrived. Zaeed suggested I suit up and get used to living in it, then left. I assumed he was heading to a bar. I busied myself with figuring out how one was supposed to put it all on. Eventually I found a form of QR code on the inside of one of the crates that brought up an information page on the extranet. That was the first practical use I got from my omni-tool so far.

The hardsuit was in segments. Lower and upper body, arms, hands and feet. Each segment sealed with the others where needed to form one whole suit. There were some wire connections that needed to be in the right place but for the most part it didn't matter so long as it sealed. The armour plating was far easier to attach... but what pieces? I decided I wasn't going to pick just one. This is my new 'real life' for now after all; I can do what I like.

I knew I was strong enough to carry the weight of the heavy armour, but that would make me an easy target if – when we have to move quickly. In the end I settled on medium armour, but I swapped out the gauntlets and the left shoulder plate. The asymmetrical look seemed fitting considering it was called 'Gladiator' armour.

Keeping my clothes on under the hardsuit had been a good move; I didn't quite fill out the gear as designed but my clothes, especially the jacket and pistols, made up the difference.

I made a few other alterations that the game didn't ever allow for, too. I used the belts from the light and heavy sets, wrapped around twice to put hardpoints on my thighs just within arm's reach. I snapped the Edges to them. I also attached the light armour arm bands to the knee pads for fun. In the end I looked ridiculous... a boy wearing a man's armour.

_Better safe than... well, dead._

Then came figuring out how to use the damn guns. Searching one of the folded pistols offered nothing but questions as to just how guns fold up and still work. With no more ideas to try I simply snapped it to the hardpoint on my hip, then grabbed it again to put it on my leg. And what do you know? It magically unfolded in my hand all ready to shoot... which I did out of surprise. I realised why Zaeed was confident in my ability to wield such a weapon; the recoil was next to nothing.

I found out why the gun unfolded on me after a few tries. It turns out there are pressure sensors in the sides, so when you grab the grip of the folded weapon you invariably have to put at least a finger and probably a thumb to them. Folding worked the same way; you reach your trigger finger up the side and the thing tries to take the rest of your fingers off! It is advisable that you attach your weapons to a hardpoint, trigger the folding and quickly-get-your-fingers-off so you don't drop it or get your fingers stuck and look like an idiot.

The sniper rifle was somewhat easier to figure out. In the game they are snapped behind your left shoulder, so you reach behind you with your left hand and trigger the pressure pads in the stock which jumps out at you as it detaches. On the side of the scope there was a few buttons I decided, even though Garrus used in ME2 to unfold a folded rifle while it was in his hands, I had best not touch them. At all.

I spent quite a bit of time yanking the rifle off my back and putting it back. Same with the pistols at my sides, though I left them unfolded while they were on my thighs to make it easier.

I then collapsed on the couch for an hour bored out of my mind. At some point I realised nobody had come about gunfire when I accidentally fired a pistol, so set up the light breast plate with the heavy breast plate behind it and took a few shots with both pistols out. With such low recoil it was pretty easy, but perhaps these pistols were not supposed to have much stopping power. That was one reason I grabbed the sniper rifle. I pulled it off and fired a shot into the makeshift target.

Luckily for me the stock was full of springs or had a hydraulic ram in it or something like that. The 'bang', as it were, was deafening in the confined space and the recoil would have be bone shattering. Putting on the helmet helped a bit with the sound. I spent a bit more time with the rifle before I figured it was enough for now.

Finding that sitting on a crate and leaning into the corner of the room was comfortable I fell asleep quickly with a dull thought about the last time I had eaten... _biotics needed more... than normal..._


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Yeah, that's why I was sleepy._

I woke hoping it was a dream... then wondered why. To be honest my first hours in Mass Effect were pretty awesome; I got free weapons and armour, free omni-tool, teamed up with one of the most badass characters in the game... who had some good statistics on how many people had died trying to keep up with him against overwhelming opposition. Uh oh...

"You finally awake?"

"Uh, yeah..." I said as I removed the helmet and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I soon found some kind of burger in my face.

"Eat up." Zaeed said, dumping it in my hands. "Might be the best meal you get on this job."

"Yeah... umm... about that..."

"Not backin' out now, are you?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"No... but I have biotics. I've never used them before and as far as I know I'm not very powerful potential wise... but you should probably know-"

"That you can eat like a Varren?" Zaeed finished for me. "Don't worry about it. I'm wealthy but got goddamn nothing to do but work. Food is cheap... and so are you. Unless you happen to drink as much I do."

"I don't drink."

"Well then there's no problem." The merc said and began doing something noisy.

I ate the burger thingy. It didn't taste all that great but from what I had seen picking around the filling it was good food. I didn't much care if I was eating some weird Asari food, any food was good enough to sate my ravenous hunger.

Zaeed ambled back into the common room and began cleaning his rifle. After finishing the burger thingy I just sat there awkwardly.

"Now that I think about it, you got ID? Job is in a different cluster."

_Oops. _"No I don't. I'm an old duct rat I guess."

"We'll have to get one made up later then." The aging man stopped and looked at me with that strange 'I'm sizing you up' look in his eye again. "I have a feeling you're gonna stick with me longer that this job." He said slowly. "People like you don't last long when the shooting starts but you seem smarter. And this life doesn't like to let you go once you're in it."

_When the hell did he get so perceptive?_ "I did actually plan to tag along as long as you would have me." I confessed, even though I hadn't really planned it.

"Well then, I might get a company for a few months again. An Asari is partnering with me on another job in three weeks, you might be able to get her to help you with your biotics."

_Helpful Zaeed? Is this really Mass Effect? He didn't seem to care much in ME2..._

"Anyway, when I get this old bitch back together we're heading out." He muttered as he returned his attention to the rifle. "Prepare yourself for a few days in a seat."


	7. Chapter 5

Su cuy'gar readers! I am glad to have this mid semester break, it allows me to finally get some ideas typed up properly... the good ones anyway. Updates from me are pretty random, you have now been warned. :P

Currently I am working through setting the stage. Exploration of life as a biotic comes later once I find someone to teach me. *Crap, spoilers* :D

In other news; if you think this is going off the rails, PLEASE DO TELL ME! I would hate for this to end up like some other self inserts out there that started cool but got more and more crack. Same with error in continuity and lore; let me know and I will fix it up.

Thanks for reading my crap so far and I hope I give you reason to continue to enjoy it. R&R thoughts etc.

Ret'urcye mhi. RAWWk on!

* * *

Chapter Five

Zaeed's assessment was accurate. We spent several days in our seats on a cramped transport heading for Omega. From there we purchased a shuttle and went to Sanctum, Decoris system, Sigurd's Cradle.

There only reason I was sitting in the shuttle now was because it was very cold outside. There only reason I wasn't in a cell at C-Sec was because Zaeed has a 'financial arrangement' with one of the officers at the terminal.

"So..." I spoke for the first time since leaving the Citadel "What are we here for and what do I do?"

"That Turian is a rich bastard and way too attached to his office. An employee of his ran off with an OSD crammed full of his 'under the table' business deals after a system error of some kind." Zaeed snorted and checked his rifle... yes, he had the 'shitty old rifle' he calls Jessie. It was on his left shoulder and there was a newer M-7 weapon on the right. Jessie must have broken by this time. "The guy is hiding with his brother-in-law in a mining complex here. Perfect place for it; the corporation has enough security to keep the pirates away."

"So we are here to retrieve the OSD and get out?"

"Nah. Turian wants quiet like. The guy knows enough to ruin his old boss so he got to have a bullet in him. OSD goes back with us though, you were right about that."

"And what's my job?" _C'mon, out with it. I want to know already._

"So many places to hide and enough security to keep me from him if he runs. He will try for a shuttle and head to Omega. They always end up there." He paused and looked at me carefully. "Your job is to keep an eye out for him, and put him down if he turns up."

_Oh, that's why he took his time. I might have to kill someone._

"Okay... where do you want me?"

Zaeed raised an eyebrow. "By a shuttle. By the door. Doesn't matter." he said as he stood and walked over to the port hatch. "I just need him dead if he runs. Otherwise we have to go running over to Omega before he disappears. So if you can't kill him, don't let him get our shuttle; it's faster."

I stood as he opened the hatch and followed him towards the mining complex. To my surprise the cold didn't even touch me. Then about halfway to the building I became aware of it seeping though slowly. Zaeed didn't see affected at all, even without his mask. I had my helmet and breather on and I was freezing by the time I reached the door.

Zaeed hacked the lock in just under three minutes and disappeared inside. I had opted to stay outside simply because nobody would expect anyone to be waiting for them out here.

Several minutes of moving around kept me warm enough. I was trying to get used to moving around in the armour and carrying the sniper rifle. I didn't think dual pistols was going to scare the guy if I couldn't pull the trigger, so I planned to use the Reaper up close enough I couldn't miss.

About ten minutes after Zaeed entered I was trying to make my biotics glow bright enough to look threatening. I started hearing explosions from within the building. Then a minute later I heard gunfire through the door.

I hugged the wall and was wondering if Zaeed was done already when the door opened and a human with a breath mask on ran out, stopping presumably to choose a transport.

I looked down the scope of my Reaper with one eye, kept the other open in case he bolted, and inched closer. I didn't want him to move so I spoke... with the most badass imitation of Robin Sachs I could muster. "Don't move."

The Human man spun around and fired his pistol at me. I panicked for a second before I saw the impact on my kinetic barriers, but it was plenty enough to get my biotics to flare bright and strong.

The human looked surprised, then afraid as he stood still for a few seconds. It was all the time I needed. I put my crosshairs on his chest and pulled the trigger. Bam! The man was thrown back and left a trail of blood in the wind as the bullet hit.

_I just killed someone... Now I really really hope this is a dream... And I should probably feel like shit now... _

The door opened again and I whipped around to find Zaeed in my scope. "I thought I heard a sniper out here." He mumbled, appraising the body on the path to the shuttle pads.

I stowed my rifle and followed him over to the body. I braced myself for the reappearance of all those burgers and other foods I had eaten on the way. Many a crime show on tv contained someone puking after finding a body and I didn't fancy cleaning my helmet.

"Nice shot. I thought you never fired a gun before." Zaeed said as he searched the man's pockets and flicked though his omni-tool data. "That's not a bad headshot."

"Umm, I was aiming for his torso."

"Well whatever you did I hope you can do it again. Gimmie the gun." He held out his hand.

I pulled the rifle off my back again and handed it to him. He aimed down the sight and fired at the building behind us. Then he handed it back and I stowed it again.

"It's got quite the jump the way you were holding it." He said as he returned to the body. "Try bracing it lower and closer to your chest. Not on your pauldron, but on your shoulder."

I tried like he said. I actually hit the door when I aimed at it... after a bit of searching to find the bullet hole. Zaeed grabbed something and slipped in a pouch on his belt.

_So that's what that thing is... I always thought it looked like a holster for a really small gun._

He picked up the pistol the man dropped and tossed it to me. "Have a trophy, kid." He said as he strolled back to our shuttle. It looked like a Devlon Stinger... no way it would be a Pinnacle. I stowed it on my hip and followed him.

Once all the checks were done we appropriated some fuel from the complex and took off for Omega.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Something hit my helmet. I looked around to find Zaeed standing over me in the shuttle.

"Gonna get up?"

"Huh... must have fallen asleep then." I mumbled as I stood up. _It appears life is not going to sort itself out any time soon._ "What now, boss?"

The merc shoved a wrapper in my face. "Eat on the way. We're gonna meet up with a friend of mine; Asari bitch with enough commando training to give the Sun's pause."

"Friend friend or foe friend?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged, opening the hatch to a sight instantly recognisable as Omega. "Usually we shoot at each other on the same job anyway. This time she wants help with something she can't do alone." Zaeed snorted. "Stuck up bitch must be getting desperate if she actually admits it enough to call for help."

I removed my helmet and started munching on the strange thing dressed as a burger. _I really hope this is not vorcha flesh or something equally gross_. "So... you said three weeks before. Why are we meeting her now?"

The merc leaned against the hatchway and got that glazed look in his eye, his good eye that is. "Nyrantha likes meeting new people but always gets 'em killed on jobs so she can take their cut. The only reason she asks me for anything is 'cause she never managed to bump me off. Heh, 300 somethin' years old and she can't kill a stubborn old git like me."

"Sounds wonderful." I said dryly when it became evident he was lost in thought.

"Yeah. I thought you had better get to know her some, make it harder for her or easier to see it coming." Zaeed pushed off the hatchway and waved me with him. I looped my arm through the face of my helmet and followed, stuffing breakfast down my face as quickly as possible to avoid the after taste.

I stuck with him as he pushed through crowds or strolled through alleyways. It is quite a challenge to eat horrible food while following someone, then trying to don a helmet and attach the breather in a busy market when you have only done it once before. Eventually I spied a certain neon sign ahead.

"Uh, Zaeed? Tell me we aren't going to Afterlife."

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "Don't like clubs?"

I finally got the helmet on properly. "Not slaughterhouses dressed as clubs."

"Heh, I remember going to a club like this one time. My buddy got in a fight and the whole places lit up with gunfire, I shit you not." He said then strode towards the door.

"Sounds about right... and perfect for a homicidal Asari, I guess."

Zaeed went straight up to the door and the bouncers let him in without hesitation. They gave me strange looks but generally ignored me. Most of everyone ignored me. I considered it a good sign and attributed it to the fact I was a step behind and to the left of one of the most fearsome mercenaries in the Terminus systems.

I had to clap my hands over the 'ears' in the helmet once we got in the club proper. I was used to sitting at home or in lecture theatres, not nightclubs. Hell, I even have the volume on my headphones turned down to one third, that's how much I like quiet. Crowds and traffic is white noise which I can tune out but the 'music' in Afterlife was killing me. I barely noticed Aria's 'throne' above us as we exited the back door.

There were a few beings in the back hall. I was mostly just grateful the door was thick enough I could only hear the bass once it closed, instead of feeling it in my chest and skull.

A voice called out. "Who's your sidekick?"

I spotted a purple Asari at a table a few meters away just as Zaeed moved towards it and sat down at the only other chair. I stood there beside him trying to look confident rather than nervous. Going by the commando leathers I assumed this was the person.

"I am Bes'Tal'ka." I said evenly, not wanting to seem like the stupid near useless kid I sure as death and taxes felt like.

The Asari raised an eye ridge and the 'brow' tattoo on it. Her light blue facial and scalp markings looked like the ones Tela Vasir and Shiala had. _Maybe it's a fashionable design here rather than Bioware only making three skins... meh, watevs._

"This kid joined me on a job last week." Zaeed said. "Reasonable shot. Sticking with me for now."

"Going soft, old man? I thought you were too stubborn for that." The Asari smirked. "Nice to meet you mysterious sidekick called best-talker. I'm Nyrantha."

"It's bes-tal-ka." I muttered. "And being a sidekick is okay when Zaeed Massani is your boss."

"Aww, you're almost too nice to be on Omega-"

"Don't patronise me."

"Now that you are introduced to each other let's talk about the job, shall we?"

Nyrantha held her gaze on me for a second longer before leaning back in her seat and returning her attention to Zaeed.

"In three weeks a bunch of Vorcha will be able to sign up for the Bloodpack. An interested party within the Eclipse would prefer those Krogan do not gain a small hoard of disposable shock-troops so they contacted me."

"I can't say I'd be happy about them relaxing their recruitment policies." Zaeed said.

"Neither. They have set up a recruitment office a few districts over and the change takes effect in three weeks. The op is to ambush them as they open the doors." she declared simply as she pushed a pad across to Zaeed. "Kill the Vorcha. Kill the Krogan. Trash the office."

"Sounds easy enough." I said. "Just plant a bomb under them and wait."

Nyrantha shook her head. "I want to swipe their computers for extra. I'm gonna need to if you are tagging along." She retorted. "We have to take them out the usual way."

"Then why do you need me?" Zaeed questioned.

The Asari leaned closer with her elbows on the table but kept her hands out of sight. "I'm no fool." She hissed. "I know I can't take half a dozen Krogan, let alone a bunch of Vorcha."

"Feeling a bit over your head?" he chuckled.

"Fuck you." Nyrantha spat as she leaned back again. "So you in or what?"

Zaeed turned to me. "Kid?"

"Up to you, boss. I'm all for it."

"Then we're in." He told Nyrantha. "We going to stake 'em out or just run in and shoot 'em?"

"A little bit more planning than just running in." She smiled. "Got plenty of time to plan. Why you here so early?"

"Nothin' else on my plate." Zaeed said and slouched in his chair. "Your place big?"

"Ha! Only if you two agree to share the couch."

"Still in the same place then, huh."

"It's a good spot. I'd hate to move."

"Right. Around when?"

"Whenever. As long as you're there before we need to move."

"Now?"

"If you want." Nyrantha stood and placed a pistol on her hip. "Right now I need a drink." She told us before she walked into the club.

And I had to cover my ears again.

"Uh... what just happened?" I asked.

Zaeed stood and rolled his shoulders. "C'mon. We'll be stayin' at her place the whole three weeks so she can't leave without us or rig a deal with someone to kill us off."

"Uh... Wouldn't it be easier to kill us by ambush? On the way there or to the job?"

"Sure, but I know she won't have planned that far yet. If she had we would be walking with her and she would suddenly disappear when the shooting starts. Now you coming or what?"

"Uh... yeah."


End file.
